


Not Alone

by sword lesbian (deltaako)



Category: Star Fetchers
Genre: Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Light Angst, May not be accurate to canon based on how much changes in the game, Mental Health Issues, No Homo, Protective Zambezi, Protectiveness, go play star fetchers if you haven't!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltaako/pseuds/sword%20lesbian
Summary: Sanyati can't sleep. Zambezi is suprisingly good a comforting. Soft lesbians for the win!This is the first Star Fetchers fic on ao3 yehaw
Relationships: Zambezi/Sanyati
Kudos: 16





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this cuz I wanted to be the first motherfucker to write Star Fetchers fanfic. I know they aren't canonly female but most people in the discord refer to them as she/her and talk abt how gay they are and im a wlw so i wanted to write them as girls.
> 
> tbh it's so refreshing to write a new ship. taakitz is great but im tired of people telling me my interpretation of them isn't valid cuz im a lady.

Insomnia has always been a struggle of Sanyati’s, along with her multitude of other mental health issues. The screams and sounds of sirens outside aren’t helping. Also, the naked mattress is pretty gross too. She rolls over to look away from the window. She thinks about how she wishes things could have worked out. Maybe if she had gotten a better job, not at Bimbob’s, she would be happy. She wouldn’t be here, probably. 

Sanyati doesn’t want to blame Zambezi for putting her in this situation. Sure, making Sanyati sleep on the moldy mattress is her fault. And choosing to live in an abandoned building that once was inhabited by satanists, instead of trying to stay with her mom, is also her fault. But it’s at least better than working for those motherfuckers at Bimbob’s, right? Right?

Sanyati remembers when Zambezi saved her from the two guys that crashed into Bimbob’s. Zambezi led Sanyati to her mom’s house. Her mom was so nice, immediately making sure Sanyati had a shower and a clean change of clothes. She made them pasta, which they ate while watching old anime reruns on adult swim. It was kind of hard to pay attention to the anime, though. Zambezi was telling stories about gangbanging. She talked a lot, which Sanyati found to be okay considering how little she talked herself. Zambezi had a cute voice. It was full of snark and confidence, yet still high and soft. And she had a cute laugh, too. Whether it was a low chuckle or maniac laughing as they did something bad. Even though Sanyati is uncomfortable being a gangbanger, she finds it hard to be upset with Zambezi. But Zambezi making her sleep in the moldy bed does kind of piss her off.

Zambezi’s room was nice. She had a string of lights, which now are in her new room, and cool galaxy and art posters all over her room. Her bed was nice and blush and covered in stuffed animals, surprising for a girl who can slaughter two men with guns in less than a minute. Zambezi’s mom let Sanyati sleep on the couch, which was nice. She slept there until they moved into the old Suburban Satans base.

Despite all her thinking, Sanyati can’t sleep. Despite working hard at her job at Bimbob’s, Sanyati still was always the one who had to kill the pigs. And now she’s part of a gang. Why is it so hard for her to be happy? Why does everything go wrong? 

Sanyati starts to sniffle. Her negative thoughts cloud her mind and she begins to softly cry. She sits up and props her back up against the wall. There’s nothing she can do. If she leaves here, she’ll be killed in the Gray Zone. If she escapes, she’ll have nowhere to go. Life will be so lonely. Why is everything like this? Why does life have to suck so bad all the fucking time? 

“Hey. Why’re you crying?” that snarky high pitched voice barks at Sanyati. She woke up Zambezi.

“I...um...I...got sad,” Sanyati’s bottom lip quivers.

“I...is it because the moldy mattress?” Zambezi asks sheepishly. Sanyati looks up at her. She can see her eyes. Her big, gray eyes. Usually Zambezi wears those glasses, but when they’re just resting, sometimes she takes them off. Her lashes are long. Residue eyeliner sticks onto them. Sanyati wipes her eyes.

“Um, well...it’s not pleasant…” Sanyati tries. She’s afraid of being shut down. Told to be quiet and deal with it.

“Hey,” Sanyati beams, revealing her sharp teeth, her trademark grin, “Come on with me.”

“Um, okay.” Sanyati nods. She follows Zambezi into her room. They sit on her bed in the dark.

“Tell me what’s goin’ on, you scoundrel.” Zambezi grins, in a somewhat teasing manner. But Sanyati can hear the concern in her voice. 

“Well, I guess...I’m just stressed that things keep going so wrong,” Sanyati says after a few moments of silence.

“Do you…” Zambezi frowns. Sanyati doesn’t like it when that happens, “Do you not want to be part of the Thornz?” 

“I...I just want things to be easy...I want to be happy.” Sanyati tells her friend.

“Well, will leaving me make you happy?” Zambezi asks hesitantly.

“N-no. I wouldn’t want to just leave you. What if something bad happens to you!” Sanyati assures her. Zambezi smiles widely.

“Aww, my cute little Sani. Never wanting to ever leave my side!” Zambezi hugs her and Sanyati laughs a bit, “Keep laughing sucker! I love that shit!”

“I...you do?” Sanyati smiles

“Yea. You never smile or laugh! I want you to be happy.” Zambezi confirms.

“I...I’ll try harder to be happier than.” Sanyati nods. Zambezi smiles back at her. Not a grin, but a soft smile.

They look at each other for a minute.

“Hey. Come here.” Zambezi lays down on the bed, lightly pulling Sanyati with her.

The two lie down together.

“When we get to the top of that tower and beat the shit out of Doghead, we’ll be the Queens of the Gray Zone.” Zambezi starts. Sanyati listens, “And I’ll make sure you’re the happiest you’ve ever been in your whole goddamn life! Mark my fucking words! You and me! Together.”

“Do you really mean that?” Sanyati asks softly as she moves a bit closer to Zambezi.

“Fuck yea! We’re gonna be the baddest motherfuckers in the whole zone!” Zambezi stretches her arms towards the ceiling. Sanyati moves closer...a more than homies closer.

Zambezi freezes. She looks down at the cute brunette lying on her chest. 

“N-no homo, right?” she stutters.

“Absolutely. No homo at all,” Sanyati smiles back.

Zambezi puts an arm around her, so Sanyati rests her arm over Zambezi’s chest. 

“Sanyati.”

“Yea.”

“You don’t need to stress so much about your life,” Zambezi says blankly, “I’ve got you.”

Sanyati hums.

“I promise, we’ll be happy one day. Together.” Zambezi laughs.

“Together,” Sanyati repeats. 

Then they fall asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> No homo


End file.
